project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylveon/XY
Eevee can only be found on Route 10, also known as Menhir Trail. It is more common in yellow flowers than in red flowers, or regular tall grass. It evolves into Sylveon by levelling up with a Fairy-type move and at least two hearts of affection in Pokémon-Amie. One of the most welcome surprises for most Pokémon fans was the introduction of a brand new Eeveelution in the sixth generation, and without a doubt, Sylveon lives up to the nuzlocke fame of its predecessors. With a decisive skew towards the special side, both offensively and defensively, and a great typing for both purposes, Sylveon's closest relative is likely Vaporeon, which is one of the best Eeveelutions available; however, unlike Vaporeon, Sylveon's typing is much rarer, and as such gets way less competitors. In addition to that, it's one of the very few Pokémon with level-up STAB Moonblast available, as well as a fairly wide movepool to pick from, and stats that are well distributed enough for players to be able to decide whether to run an offensive setup moveset, or a support one; either way, with its only downside being the somewhat late availability of the very first STAB move the line gets access to (at least for Eevee that are caught past level 19), Sylveon is certain to pave its way and find a niche in almost any team. Important Matchups * Gym #2 - Grant (Cyllage City, Rock-type): * Korrina (Geosenge Town, Fighting-type): * Serena/Calem (Tower of Mastery): * Gym #3 - Korrina (Shalour City, Fighting-type): * Serena/Calem (Coumarine City): * Gym #4 - Ramos (Coumarine City, Grass-type): * Aliana (Kalos Power Plant): * Gym #5 - Clemont (Lumiose City, Electric-type): * Serena/Calem (Route 14): * Gym #6 - Valerie (Laverre City, Fairy-type): * Celosia and Bryony (Poké Ball Factory): * Mable (Frost Cavern): * Serena/Calem (Anistar City): * Gym #7 - Olympia (Anistar City, Psychic-type): * Lysandre battle #1 (Lysandre Labs): * Aliana (Lysandre Labs): * Celosia (Lysandre Labs): * Bryony (Lysandre Labs): * Mable (Lysandre Labs): * Xerosic (Lysandre Labs): * Lysandre battle #2 (Team Flare Secret HQ): * Xerneas (Team Flare Secret HQ, X only): * Yveltal (Team Flare Secret HQ, Y only): * Lysandre battle #3 (Team Flare Secret HQ): * Professor Sycamore (Couriway Town): * Shauna (Route 19): * Tierno (Route 19): * Trevor (Route 19): * Gym #8 - Wulfric (Snowbelle City, Ice-type): * Serena/Calem (Victory Road): * Elite Four Wikstrom (Pokémon League, Ironworks Chamber, Steel-type): * Elite Four Malva (Pokémon League, Blazing Chamber, Fire-type): * Elite Four Drasna (Pokémon League, Dragonmark Chamber, Dragon-type): * Elite Four Siebold (Pokémon League, Flood Chamber, Water-type): * Champion Diantha (Pokémon League, Radiant Chamber): * Post-Game: Moves Eevee's initial movepool consists of Swift, Quick Attack, Bite, and either Baby-Doll Eyes for level 19 catches, or Refresh for the others. Any Eevee with Baby-Doll Eyes access should be evolved right away, as Sylveon learns Draining Kiss at level 20, which is excellent STAB for this point in the game and also provides useful recovery. Remember to boost the Amie affection to two hearts before you level up. The earliest the others can evolve is at level 29. Both Swift and Quick Attack are good moves to start off with, especially if Eevee has Adaptability; Swift should be kept for the long term, as it will be good even on Sylveon, as an alternative to Fairy moves against Pokémon that resist its STAB. At level 23, Eevee learns Covet, which you can consider over Quick Attack if you don't mind the loss of priority, or over Refresh if you had it; at level 25, Eevee learns Take Down while Sylveon gets Skill Swap. Neither move is exceptionally useful, but you might want Take Down to boost Eevee's attacking power for a little while. At level 29, Eevee learns Charm, which of course Eevee needs to evolve; sacrifice your physical Normal STAB in its favour, as you won't need it as a Sylveon. Sylveon, instead, learns Misty Terrain at 29, which might be situationally useful in a team that suffers from status and Dragon moves, but is generally not advised. The latest you should evolve your Eevee is at level 33, when it learns Baton Pass; this will be useful as Sylveon with Calm Mind, but it's hard to keep Eevee alive until then, and not worth the bother unless you have a good Baton Pass recipient. At level 33, Sylveon gets Light Screen, which is a great support move and will make its bulk even grander than it already is; it's also perfect for switch-ins, to reduce incoming damage. Moonblast comes at level 37, and makes Sylveon absolutely broken for a good portion of the game, and still very powerful even after it; it's the one move every Sylveon must have. The last two natural moves are underwhelming in comparison: Last Resort at 41 comes off the wrong offensive stat, and Psych Up at 45 is actually counter-productive, as Sylveon is one of the best Pokémon to set up Calm Minds. Sylveon's TM options are fairly varied, but sadly, most of the good moves it gets only come in the late game. Psyshock is one of them, which is also great to hit Pokémon with higher Special Defense than Defense without giving up on Sylveon's better offensive stat; Shadow Ball offers good coverage for Psychic- and Ghost-types as well. As mentioned already, however, Calm Mind takes the cake for one of the best moves Sylveon has access to; pitched against ANY specially offensive Pokémon, it will give Sylveon a chance to set up and then sweep everything, especially with Leftovers support and - only for runs with limited or prohibited healing items - Draining Kiss. If you're going for the Calm Mind set and you are on a limited healing run, Protect and Reflect are both moves you can consider; the former allows twice as much Leftovers recovery while you set up, and the latter makes even Sylveon's lower defensive stat remarkable, with its fairly high HP. Alternatively, you can go for plain old Rest. If you're looking into a full support/stall set, instead, Toxic is one of the ever popular options. Recommended movesets: ''Calm Mind sweeper: Calm Mind, Moonblast, Shadow Ball, Reflect / Psyshock'' ''Support / Stall: Toxic, Reflect, Light Screen, Moonblast'' Other Eevee's stats Sylveon's stats * What Nature do I want? Modest. Modest is the absolute best. Failing that, anything that lowers Attack will work, the second best being Calm and Bold; natures that penalise Speed are also good for Sylveon, as it does not need to outspeed anything, so Quiet could be a nice alternative, and both Relaxed and Sassy would also do good. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Whenever possible. Eevee's level-up moveset doesn't have much to offer to Sylveon that Sylveon cannot learn on its own; unless you want a Calm Mind + Baton Pass combination, there's no reason to wait longer than the bare minimum needed. * How good is Sylveon in a Nuzlocke? Excellent. The Fairy-type has fantastic matchups, and neither of their core weaknesses - Poison and Steel - is very common in Kalos, making Sylveon's bulk effectively higher than the raw stats would say. The much more common Fighting-types will also stand no chance against it; Sylveon has great matchups, and makes up for the somewhat limited movepool with its excellent special bulk and offensive power. * Weaknesses: Poison, Steel * Resistances: Fighting, Bug, Dark * Immunities: Dragon * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Ground, Rock, Ghost, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Fairy Category:Fairy-Type Category:Kalos Category:X/Y